katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Stronger Than You (Garnet's song)
Lyrics Katie Sandow : This is Garnet. Back together. And I'm never goin' down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better. And every part of me is saying "Go get her." The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools. Let's go, just me and you. Let's go, just one on two. Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I can see you hate the way we intermingle. But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single. And you're not gonna stop what we made together. We are gonna stay like this forever. If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer. And we'll always be twice the gem that you are. I am made O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. This is who we are. This is who I am. And if you think you can stop me, Then you need to think again. 'Cause I am a feeling, And I will never end, And I won't let you hurt my planet, And I won't let you hurt my friends. Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of, 'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of. Well I am even more than the two of them. Everything they care about is what I am. I am their fury, I am their patience, I am a conversation. I am made O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of And it's stronger than you. L-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of L-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you. Lo-o-o-o-ove. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. Sonic's version/ Faster than you This is Sonic Back forever And your robots are never ever gonna take me down. Because I'm so much faster, Not just because I am the speed master. The none of us are gonna follow your rules. Come at me without any of your robotic tools. Let's go, just one on one, Our little battle has begun. Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my speed isn't a fable? I can see you hate the way we fight against you. But I think you're just mad cuz your gonna loose. You're not gonna stop what we've made together. We're gonna stay like this forever. The Rise Of Lyric will come never. We're twice as strong as you are, We are made o-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove (....) This is our team. And together we will stand. And if you think you can stop me Then you must not understand. 'Cause this is the final stage. And I will never end. And I won't let you take my planet, I won't let you hurt my friends. Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able. Can't you see that my speed isn't a fable. I know we'll take this amateur-ly, But no, believe us, we can be scary. But I am even more than what you see, I am a guy who always believes, I am their courage. I am their guider. I am an adaptation. I am made O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of And it's faster than you. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of And it's faster than you. O-o-o-o-of Lo-o-o-o-ove lo-o-o-o-ove And it's faster than you. Lo-o-o-o-ove lo-o-o-o-ove Lo-o-o-o-ove Vicky's rap Don't touch that! Refrain, you can't comprehend it whip you primitive brain! UNTIE ME! Can't you see you already won?! when Victor Quartermaine gets back he'll put and end to your fun i need it! DISSIT! i don't think about the size of the list, Of every single law you're breaking! ( not to mention the ridiculous mess your making...) Gallery Katie as garnet without glasses.png Katie Sandow as Garnet season 2.PNG Katie Garnet.PNG Katie Sandow as Garnet stronger than you.PNG Katie Sandow as garnet sonic style.PNG Stronger than you scene.GIF Vicky tied up and mad in sonic style.PNG Victor Quatermaine vs. Katie Sandow Stronger than you.PNG Let's go one on two.PNG Garnet Katie vs Victor Quatermaine Jasper.PNG Videos Category:Songs Category:Victor's Revenge Songs Category:Steven universe songs